Straight Fire Meets The Specter
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Smackdown gets a strong and promising rookie named Ghost Maverick. He is a mystery to pretty much a lot of people. What happens when he meets a certain Irish Lass Kicker? AU. Becky Lynch/OC. Good!Vince (if that exists). First wrestling fanfic. No flames. This is not so original.
1. The FNG

**The Phantom and The Lass Kicker**

 **This is my very first Wrestling fanfic, so please be nice.**

 **AU that probably didn't exist. Becky Lynch/OC. Good!Vince.**

 **I don't own anyone but my OC, Riley Rorke aka Ghost Maverick, who is based on Call of Duty: Ghosts: another franchise I don't own.**

 **I'm not sure if this is still a fanfiction because I just took ideas from other fanfics:**

 **To Be a Champion by Bluepaint 27 (Skull masks are awesome, okay!)**

 **The Path of Jason Evans by ThePurpleArcher24**

 **Adrian Watts, the rewrite by Uzumaki of authority**

 **WWE Resident Punisher by xXxShonxXx (Cuz who the hell doesn't like Becky Lynch?)**

 **The Submission Master by KirantheRey**

 **Deadman's Daughter by CrayCrayTay2 (You probably know where this is going)**

 **I'm too lazy to write in weights, or any dates for that matter.**

 **And Riley's face claim? Just imagine Grant Gustin with a slight British accent**

 **Chapter 1: The FNG**

* * *

"Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" Michael Cole announced. "Today is a special day because today is the debut of a mysterious new competitor who Vince claims to be so great he doesn't have to go to NXT!"

"I heard this guy trained under Stone Cold, Sting, and a few other wrestlers." Jerry "The King" Lawler added.

"Let's see if he's as good as Vince says he is." JBL finished, still as negative as ever.

A catchy dance music suddenly plays as Fandango starts dancing on the Smackdown stage along with Layla.

"This match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Layla, from Westbrook, Maine, Fandango!" Lilian announced.

He continues his dancing until he was finally at the center of the ring, holding a mic. Layla, meanwhile, stayed outside.

"Look, I don't care who's this new guy, so just send him out already!" he demanded.

He was heard. The lights went out and Psycho by Muse started playing. The Titantron showed a guy driving a motorcycle at the camera in the middle of a red mist, and when the drum part started, the image slowly turns into a mysterious man in a fabric skull mask. Red lights shone on the stage to reveal Fandango's opponent.

It was a man wearing the same skull mask. He wore what looked like a spiked leather jacket, a black shirt with white tribal designs underneath, all black militaristic pants, MMA gloves, and biker boots. He slowly walks to the ring while smacking his own right fist with his left hand. He continues to stare at Fandango with his cold brown eyes.

"Woah! He looks like he came out of Call of Duty!" Cole remarked.

"And his opponent," Lilian started again. "from Austin, Texas, introducing...Ghost Maverick!"

"Even his name sounds like he's from Call of Duty!" King agreed.

"He looks like a thug!" JBL added.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the catering,

"Who is that guy?" Sasha Banks asked the nearest Diva, which was Becky Lynch.

"No clue." she replied. "This lad's like the Undertaker's biker version done right."

No one else was in the catering with them other than New Day and the Usos.

* * *

Ghost got into the ring, threw his jacket away, pointed at Fandango, and gave him a thumbs down as he got into a fighting position.

The bell is rung.

Fandango charged in first, which was a bad move. Ghost tripped him with a Drop Toe Hold. Fandango lands face first on the floor. Ghost follows up with a jumping elbow to the dancing Superstar's back.

"The new guy is making a fool out of Fandango!" JBL announced.

Fandango gets back up and he locks up with Ghost, who suddenly transitions to a Muay Thai clinch.

"Is that a Muay Thai clinch?" Cole asked.

"Yeah it is, and I think I know what he's gonna do next!" King added.

He was right. Ghost suddenly hit Fandango in the face with a knee strike, then releases the clinch after another knee strike to the head.

"There's the rookie with two hard knee strikes." Cole announced.

Fandango looks stunned. When Ghost was about to grab him, the dancer nails a Russian Leg Sweep on him. Right as the rookie got up, Fandango Super Kicks him in the face, knocking him down.

"So much for Ghost taking control of the match." King sighed.

"At least he's not making a fool of himself." JBL said.

Fandango starts dancing around again as Layla cheered him on. He goes to the top of the nearest post and raises his hands up as the fans cheered him on as well.

"Is he going for the Last Dance?" Cole asked.

"You bet he is, Cole!" King replied.

"He should be focusing on his opponent," JBL advised. "because Maverick's up again!"

Ghost just did a kip up and quickly lunged at the corner Fandango was on. The rookie pulled his opponent's legs apart right as he noticed him. Fandango landed on the post...groin first. The crowd went nuts, no pun intended.

"This ain't a dance, lad." The FNG reminded him.

"Now that is gonna hurt!" King admitted.

The dancer remained on the post, holding his unborn babies as Ghost quickly got to the top rope, and sets up a Frankensteiner that sent Fandango crashing to the mat.

"Frankensteiner from the rookie, Ghost Maverick!" Cole announced.

"Can Fandango recover?" King wondered.

Ghost quickly gets up and hooks a leg.

1

2

Fandango kicks out. Ghost pulls him up and puts him in another MT clinch.

"Here we go again! Ghost with an MT Clinch on Fandango!" Cole said.

The rookie assaulted the dancer with more knee strikes to his face before ending it with a fifth knee. Fandango was still standing, but was seeing stars.

Ghost smirked underneath his mask. He makes a pistol with his right hand and pretends to shoot two bullets before running to his left. Rebounding off the ropes as Fandango recovered, the rookie nails a Shining Wizard to his face. Ghost wasn't done just yet. He quickly grabs the back of Fandango's head and hits a Stone Cold Stunner.

"Stone Cold Stunner! Haven't seen that in a long time!" Cole said again.

"This kid really is something." King added.

As Fandango landed on the mat, Ghost quickly went for the pin.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"And here is your winner by pinfall: Ghost Maverick!" Lilian announced.

Ghost got his hand raised by the ref. Despite his win, his eyes remained cold. He just looks at Fandango, who was being tended to by Layla. Ignoring how she felt, the rookie leaves the ring, puts his jacket back on, and goes up the ramp towards backstage. Ghost also takes off his mask as he walks up the ramp, revealing his slick black hair and somewhat handsome yet scarred face.

* * *

The Boss and the Lass Kicker both had their jaws on the ground (or on the table).

"That Ghost Maverick guy just destroyed Fandango." Sasha muttered.

"He's..." Becky started. Sasha noticed that she was just staring at Ghost.

"Hot?"

"Wha...no!"

* * *

Ghost walked down the hall as he placed his skull mask in his jacket's pocket. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless! Ghost sat alone in the locker room, staring at the floor, reminiscing about his past.

His real name was Riley Logan Rorke, and boy did he have such a rough childhood.

* * *

 _Riley was practically a fox among wolves, an orphan among privileged children. No one liked him, not even the jerkbag couple that adopted him. He felt like some kind of male Cinderella that could never meet his Princess._

 _No friends meant living hell for Riley._

 _One day,_ _a young Riley was walking back home from school, all alone with a couple of bruises and scars, when he met Mercedes Varnado, the girl that would become Sasha Banks. Unlike other kids, she was willing to be friends with him._

 _Sadly, that was only for a couple of days. Mercedes and her family moved out, and he never heard from her since,_

 _until he found out about her being in the WWE._

* * *

The British-American was broken out of his thoughts when none other than Shane-O-Mac entered the locker room.

"Congratulations on your first match and win, Ghost." he said.

"Thanks, lad."

The two men shook hands as the Smackdown manager sat next to him.

"I never knew why Vince brought you here in the first place. Care to explain?" he asked.

Riley just answered back with, "That will be a story for another time, Mr. McMahon."

"Well, I suggest you get well acquainted with the others. Call it a task from me."

"Really now?" Riley stood up as he said that.

"It's better if you travelled to where the next show is with someone from the roster."

* * *

Riley got all of his stuff placed in two duffel bags and prepared to move out. He began to wonder if he really needed the "travel to the next show with another Superstar" thing. It did feel like a task from the Smackdown manager, alright.

But who would travel with someone as mysterious as him?

He decided that the answer will be found somewhere around the parking lot.

Would he get Mercede...Sasha, to travel around with him?

If he's lucky, maybe Dean Ambrose or John Cena will travel with him.

Anyway, Riley was already at the parking area and he found his heavy duty pick up truck. He also had a motorcycle tied up on the flatbed, complete with tarp to cover it all up.

He was like a vagabond stuck in the middle of hostile territory in his childhood. By the time he grew up, he was prepared for anything. His truck was practically a makeshift garage.

Right as he loaded up his duffel bags, he heard footsteps.

Acting on instinct, he turned around and got into a fighting position, but his arms and jaw dropped because of who he saw.

It was a beautiful woman, either his age or a little older but probably the latter, with fiery orange hair. She was wearing a green and white hoodie with jeans and Nike's. She was also carrying bags of her own.

Riley was clearly smitten by her, but he quickly hides it, trying to look professional.

"Sorry...can I help you, lass?" he asked her.

"Hi. Shane told me that you needed someone to accompany you. I volunteered straight away." she replied.

"I...didn't get your name."

"Rebecca Quin, also known as Becky Lynch." she introduced herself. "What's yours, Ghost Maverick?"

Riley was in a tough situation right now, but he's been through worse things.

"Riley Logan Rorke. I'm surprised someone like you is willing to interact with the FNG." he introduced himself.

"FNG?"

"Freaking New Guy."

"Oh. Anyway, can I ride along with you, lad?" Rebecca asked him.

"Depends. You heading to the next show?" Riley asked back.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just pack your bags somewhere and we're good to go, lass."

As Rebecca loaded her bags on the flatbed, Riley thought that deep down, this girl will be the death of him.


	2. A Few Friends Wouldn't Hurt

**Chapter 2: A Few Friends Wouldn't Hurt**

 **This fanfic was not inspired by anything that happened in real life. Please don't hurt me.**

 **Initial Champions in this AU (It's not like I know how a set of championship matches are made.)**

 **World - Triple H (Raw)**

 **US - Rusev (Smackdown)**

 **Intercontinental - The Miz (Smackdown)**

 **Tag Team - The Deserters: Randy Orton and Seth Rollins (Raw)**

 **Divas - Charlotte (Raw)**

* * *

Riley and Rebecca weren't exchanging words with each other at all. Needless to say, it was pretty awkward. They were driving down a night time highway to the next venue of Smackdown, which was going to be in Los Angeles. The radio suddenly began to speak about the recent Smackdown show.

"Did any of you hear about the rookie in WWE's Friday Night Smackdown: Ghost Maverick?"

"Yeah we did. He absolutely took down Fandango!"

"Kinda strange how people talk smack about hi-"

Riley gasped when he heard that then he turned off the radio.

"Wait, what? Just for kicking Fancy Pants' sorry arse?" he asked.

"You'll get used to it." the Lass Kicker smiled. "Anyway, lad, what brings you to Smackdown?"

"Vince brought me in himself." Riley replied. Now wasn't really the time to wonder why he did.

"Old man must've had the need to get some variety in the show, I assume?"

"Keep dreaming, lass." he snickered back, then changed the subject. "Well, at this pace, we'll hit the venue early."

"Oh right. I should go work out and prepare." Rebecca noted. "Is it okay if you tag along with me?"

"I suppose...but I've already set a training regimen of my own, so I might end up arriving at the gym pretty late."

"Okay...Can we take a stopover first?" Rebecca suddenly asked.

The FNG of Smackdown sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a 7-11 gas station with a Starbucks place as well.

"Cool. There's a Starbucks outlet." Rebecca said as they got out of the car.

"I'll stay and fill up the car. You get us some snacks." Riley replied.

"Well, do you need anything, lad?"

"A latte wouldn't hurt."

Right as Rebecca headed for the direction of the two stores, Riley started refilling the gas tank of his truck. Right as he was finished (and Rebecca wasn't done yet), another car suddenly pulled over to one of the neighboring spaces. Right as the doors opened, out came Sasha Banks, The Usos, and Xavier Woods.

'Crap.' Riley hid behind his truck.

"You guys see that truck? It's like a mobile home of sorts." he heard Sasha speak.

"Cool. I wonder who owns it?" Jimmy replied.

Riley managed to maintain his calmness and just played it cool. He got out of hiding and walked to the stores, trying to figure out why Rebecca is taking too long. Obviously, he got spotted.

"Hey! Ghost Maverick!" he heard the Boss call him.

Riley slowly turned to face the three of them, who were now a few meters from him.

"Yeah, I'm the Freaking New Guy of Smackdown, what'cha want, mates?" he asked them.

Sasha was doing nothing but looking at him with curiosity.

'Does she recognize me?' Riley thought to himself.

"Are you a full on Brit like Paige?" Xavier asked.

"Nope. I'm half British, half American. My mother was British. She died giving birth to me."

"Riley?" the Boss suddenly spoke. The FNG smirked.

"Here I am thinking you've forgotten about your old friend for 5 days." he said.

"You two know each other?" Jey asked them.

"We used to be friends as kids, but I never heard from him since my family and I moved out of Texas."

Rebecca finally returned, holding two cups of coffee and a bag of food.

"Hey, lad! You never told me you knew Sasha!" the fiery haired Irishwoman called Riley.

'Crap Two.' he thought. He spoke, "Yeah, for like five days as kids. Can we continue this once we're at the Smackdown venue?"

"I suppose that's okay." Xavier said.

* * *

The next day...

Los Angeles, California...

Rebecca was working out in the gym, wearing a green tank top, blue jogging pants, and white rubber shoes. In the gym with her were Sasha, The Usos, and Xavier.

As she set two of the dumbbells down, she remembered something.

"Have any of you heard from Ghost?" she asked the others as she started doing pushups.

"Nope." they all replied.

Meanwhile, running to the gym, jumping over stray cats and climbing ledges, was Riley, wearing a black muscle shirt, white jogging pants, and red rubber shoes while carrying a gray gym bag. While doing that, he was listening to music from his phone. He was already sweaty when he entered.

"Riley, where have you been?" Sasha asked him.

"I ran all the way here." he replied.

"But that's quite far from the hotel you guys are using." the Boss noted.

"Doesn't matter, mates. That's my regimen."

The FNG placed his gym bag on where his compatriots put them and started hitting the sandbag with punches, elbows, knees and kicks.

"So how does your training regimen start?" Rebecca asked as she sat next to him, watching the sandbag get hit left and right.

"Parkour all the way to the gym, no matter how far, then do whatever in the gym. That's how I roll, lass." he replied.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Sasha asked.

"I used to live in Japan and compete in the NJPW where I became the IGPW Super Junior Champion. During my stay, I met Yuuji Urushihara."

"The Ninja Warrior participant?!" Jimmy gaped.

"Aye, man. He taught me all of the things he knows."

"When did you leave NJPW?" Sasha asked again.

"Half a month after my championship. Some jerks from the company didn't want me to act like myself. I left Japan, then competed in Ring of Honor, and for a time, TNA. I was World Champion in both companies, for a short time."

"That's when Vince brought you over?" Rebecca concluded.

"Aye."

After a few minutes, Riley was finished and he sat right next to the Lass Kicker.

"Why do they not have any salmon ladders?" he wondered.

"This is not an American Ninja Warrior training course, man." Jey told him.

"I wish it was."

"Then you'd be running circles around us." Sasha replied.

"I wonder who you're going to face next." Rebecca said.

"We'll see." Riley spoke as he got into a handstand and kept it up.

"Really now? You're making us look bad." the New Day member and gamer chuckled.

"So, Sasha," the Lass Kicked started. "how did you and Riley meet?"

"Saw him walking down the street, alone and covered in bruises. I ran up to him, and we became friends. We'd meet up and play games after school, but that was only for five days. My family and I moved out and the worst part was that Riley never got to say goodbye." she explained.

"So, you were bullied?" Rebecca turned to Riley.

"Aye. A lot. Not even the Rorkes, the jerks that adopted me, showed mercy."

"You're an orphan?"

"That's right, lass. Only thing I knew about my birth parents is that my mom's British and my dad's American. I never knew any of their names. I got bullied for being an orphan and Cedie over there was the only one who would stick up for me."

Sasha was surprised at the old nickname as the Usos cracked up with Xavier.

Before the Lass Kicker could say anything else, the doors opened the Lunatic Fringe showed up.

"Morning!" Dean Ambrose greeted them.

"Hey there, Dean." Jimmy greeted back.

"I see the rookie's in the house!"

Riley instantly got out of his handstand just to sit next to Rebecca.

"Aye, lad. That's me." he said.

The former Shield member started lifting dumbbells right near them.

"Just wanted to say welcome to Smackdown. It's kinda lonely with Roman in Raw." the Lunatic Fringe said.

"Hey. Ghost's been getting hostile reception for what the fans called 'excessive brutality and rudeness' towards Fandango." Sasha spoke back.

"Ouch. Nice jacket though." Dean said again. "If you wore one of my old Shield uniforms, you'll look hella badass."

"I'm surprised you still kept those uniforms." Jimmy chuckled.

Meanwhile, Riley's phone got a text message. It was Vince.

"I've got my match for this coming Friday, mates." he said.

"Cool! Who're you going against?" Sasha asked.

"I'm up against Cesaro."

"'Giant Swing Man' himself? You gotta make sure he doesn't get your legs." Xavier advised.

"Use that Ninja Warrior training you got 'cuz you gonna need it." Jey said.

"Anything I should be worried about with Cesaro, lads?" the FNG asked.

"Just watch your legs, man." Dean said.

"Okay...thanks, I guess."

* * *

Back at the hotel...Monday Night Raw...

Sasha left right after the gym session and made it just in time for Raw. Flashing on the screen of the provided TV in Riley's hotel room was a tag team match between Tag Team Champions Big E and Kofi Kingston and the team of Randy Orton and Seth Rollins. He and Rebecca were watching the match, since the others also left.

The two legal men were Seth and E. The former Shield member was getting hammered by New Day's brawn. Before E could slam Seth onto the mat, he wiggles away and quickly tags in with Randy, who leaps into the ring and strikes with an RKO. He quickly goes for the pin.

1

2

Thr-

E kicks out and tags in Kofi. Randy tags in Seth, who nails a springboard flying knee, knocking him down. The Architect sets up a Pedigree and slams Kofi again onto the mat. Seth goes for the cover.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"Introducing, your new Tag Team Champions: the team of Randy Orton and Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced.

"Damn, they're strong." Riley noted.

"What else did you expect?" Rebecca asked.

A familiar music suddenly played:

King of Kings.

World Champion Triple H. He stood on the stage in his suit with a mic at hand.

"Seth, congratulations on your victory and all but what's with you teaming up with the likes of him?" he asked.

The Viper smirked and got a mic. He said,

"He's come to his senses."

The crowd was shocked. It was the Architect's turn to continue.

"You said it yourself, H. I would become the Face of the WWE if I turned my back on the two men I used to call brothers in arms, and for what? I break every piece of muscle in my knee and I came back, but in the end, I just realized, siding with you was NOT best for business. So, I talked with Randy, and now, we're champions with full benefits. Needless to say, we ain't friends anymore, but I ain't going back to Roman and Dean because they'll never forgive me."

"You two will pay for deserting us." H spat.

"Branding us deserters? Now that is a good name." Randy smirked. "We are The Deserters, and we bow to no one!"

The FNG and the Lass Kicker couldn't understand how the crowd was reacting. Some were cheering and some were booing. They were all confused at what the hell was going on.

"Well that was...eventful." Riley muttered.

"I'm surprised those two left the Authority." Rebecca admitted.

"Must've been his conscience."

His phone vibrated. It was a message from Dean.

'Did any of you see what the hell just happened?' his text said.

'Aye, lad. I didn't expect that from the Architect.' Riley texted back.

* * *

 **Tried to make those two neutral. Clearly makes no sense anymore.**


	3. Hell's Gate to Change

**Chapter 3: Hell's Gate to Change**

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown...

Ghost sat silently in his locker room. He was thinking about the one reason why he started wrestling:

his frustrations in childhood.

He already told the others about the fact that he was a victim of bullying, but the intensity of it was unbearable.

Aside from Sasha back in those days, there were very little people that actually liked him. Everyone else turned him into a ragdoll just to make themselves feel better.

Jocks would shove him into lockers, teachers would give him detention for no good reason, nerds would fire rubber bands at his face, and girls would draw make up on him without his permission.

It wasn't until he saw the Undertaker on TV that he decided to pursue a wrestling career in order to release his frustrations.

"Ghost, you're up in a few minutes." a crewman opened the door and said to him. He went out of his train of thoughts.

"Aye. Thanks." he said. Ghost put on his jacket, straightened himself, and walked out of the locker room as he put on his mask.

On the way to the stage, he ran into Becky.

"Are you up for this?" she asked.

"I may not be as strong as European Uppercut Lad Cesaro, but we'll see how it goes." he replied.

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown!" Cole announced. "Tonight, we've got great matches coming up. First, it's the 'Swiss Superman' Cesaro vs. the rookie Ghost Maverick!"

Swiss Made started playing as Cesaro entered the stage.

"This match is scheduled for a one fall!" Lillian announced. "First, from Lucerne, Switzerland, the Swiss Superman, Cesaro!"

Right as Cesaro entered the ring, the lights went out and Psycho started playing.

"And his opponent, from Austin Texas,...Ghost Maverick!"

The lights came back on and the FNG was already walking from the stage and to the ring, as mysterious as ever. He took his jacket off near the ring and dove in, coming face to face with the King of Swing.

The bell rings.

Ghost landed the first strike by kicking Cesaro in the gut then quickly putting him in an MT Clinch.

"Here we go again with Ghost's Muay Thai Clinch!" King announced.

Three right knees struck the Swiss Superman's face really hard before Ghost let go. Cesaro quickly follows up with a European Uppercut, knocking the FNG away from him.

"Cesaro's fighting back! He's gonna wreck the rookie." JBL said.

Cesaro started fighting Ghost at his own game until he was pushed to the corner. The Swiss Superman kicked him several times until he stopped at 3. The fans' reactions were priceless, for Cesaro at least.

"Looks like the crowd isn't really in Ghost's favor." Cole noted.

While Cesaro's back was turned, Ghost lunged and nailed a Scorpion Death Drop.

"Scorpion Death Drop!" King announced.

"Shades of Sting must've brushed off on him." Cole agreed.

He quickly goes for the pin.

1

2

Cesaro kicks out and both men quickly stand up. Ghost quickly runs and rebounds off the ropes. He launches himself towards Cesaro and attempts a Clothesline, but the Swiss Superman ducks and tosses Ghost up in the air and lands another European Uppercut as he fell.

"A crushing blow from Cesaro!" Cole announced.

"That could be it for Maverick." JBL said.

Cesaro attempts to pin him.

1

2

Thr-

Ghost kicks out. Right as Cesaro got up, he kips up and tries to kick him in the gut. The Swiss wrestler catches Ghost's foot, but not his other one right as he strikes with an Enzuigiri. With Cesaro stunned, Ghost dashes and handsprings forward until his legs caught his opponent's head for a Frankensteiner. Right as Cesaro went down, the FNG made an attempt on another pin.

1

2

Thr-

Cesaro kicks out. He, again, knocks down Ghost with a European Uppercut. He quickly grabs his legs.

"Oh no. Here comes the Cesaro swing!" Cole announced.

* * *

Becky, Dean, and the Usos were watching the match from the same monitor.

"Oh no." Jimmy mimicked what Michael Cole just said.

"What're the chances he recovers from that?" Dean wondered.

"Come on, Ghost..." the Lass Kicker whispered.

* * *

Cesaro swung Ghost around like one of those hammer tossing contests, leaving him dazed and dizzy at what's going on. He let go of the FNG's legs, leaving him lying on the mat.

"Now THAT could be it for Maverick." JBL confirmed.

"We'll see. Here's Cesaro going for the cover." King said.

He didn't get that chance. Ghost suddenly shot up and grabbed Cesaro's arm and head, locking him up in an extremely familiar move.

"Oh My God! That's the Hell's Gate!" Cole shouted in shock. "The Undertaker's main submission move is now being replicated by Ghost Maverick!"

JBL and King couldn't say a word.

Cesaro desperately attempted to fight back, but the strong grip Ghost had on him forced him remained. It was taking too long for everyone until the tap out was given out.

DING DING DING

The instant his win was officially confirmed, Ghost let go of Cesaro as he fell on the mat.

"It's over! It's over! Cesaro has tapped out to the Hell's Gate."

Mixed reactions. That wasn't what the FNG really wanted.

'Are they not entertained?' he thought to himself as he and his opponent lay on the mat.

* * *

"That...just...happened." the Lunatic Fringe gaped in shock.

"The Hell's Gate? How did he do that?" Jey wondered.

Becky wondered the same thing, but she couldn't help but stare at his charming face right as he took off his mask while he left the ring, picking up his jacket as well.

* * *

Post Match interview with Renee Young...

"Ghost, you made history by replicating the Hell's Gate on your 2nd WWE match. How did you do it?" she asked.

"Lass, the only thing you need to know is that I did what I had to do to win." he replied.

"So, how did you train to do-"

Ghost suddenly walks away.

"that...Okay, never mind. At least I understand why he used the Hell's Gate."

Right as that happened, Cesaro walked in.

"Cesaro, how did that happen? What was racing into your mind when Ghost got you in the Hell's Gate?" Renee asked him.

"I was surprised. I never expected someone as new as him would be capable of such an incredible feat. Regardless, I will not lose to him next time."

* * *

Ghost was teetering on the line between pleased and pissed when he saw the latest chat on Twitter.

 _RealGhostMav_ (his Twitter Account, the "at" won't show up) _is a Call of Duty ripoff!_

 _Shut up, bro! He's awesome! #awesome_

 _He'll never be a champion in anything!_

 _I ship him and myself!_

 _Congratulations to RealGhostMav for his latest match._ (That tweet came from Roman Reigns)

and so on and so forth. So, he tweeted out,

 _Are you not entertained, lads and lasses?_

While he was doing that, someone walked in. It was Becky.

"Hey, nice work out there." she said as she sat next to him.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"How did Roman Reigns cope with mixed reactions?" he laughed.

"Lad, you don't end up in this company being instantly liked. What happened to you at NJPW, ROH, and TNA is all in the past."

"Darn it. Alright, thanks, Becky."

A crew member suddenly opened the door.

"Ghost, Mr. McMahon is calling you."

"Aye. Thanks."

Right as he stood up, the Lass Kicker grabbed him by the arm.

"Good luck." she muttered.

"Good luck to you too, lass." he replied, before moving to Vince's office.

* * *

"Hello, Riley. I'd like to discuss your...secret script." Vince said.

"Huh?" he asked, acting all American this time.

"Given the fact that some people don't really find you likable, I should consider putting you in a love storyline with someone to prove them wrong."

"Like who?"

"Hmm...Summer Rae? Or Alicia Fox? Or..."

"Becky! How about Becky Lynch?" Riley suddenly said. When he did, he instantly became embarrassed.

"Age gap?"

"She's only two years older than me."

"That'll do. Also, some people have been asking for someone to carry on the role of the Shield. So, Riley, are you up for this?"

The FNG was in awe. He was gonna get his crush, probably a cool new uniform, and a better reputation all at once?

"Sure, why not?"

"Good. Start with the Shield thing, then wait for a few shows before revealing the change and starting the love storyline with Becky. Tell no one but probably Dean Ambrose. Maybe he can help you."

"That's what I thought, sir."

* * *

"What? Vince wants you to become the Shield? And get hitched with Becky?"

The Lunatic Fringe couldn't help but chuckle and almost laugh out loud. Speaking of Becky, a match between her and Tamina is flashing on the screen in front of them.

"This ain't funny, lad."

"It kinda is to me."

Riley sighed and focused his attention back on the monitor. He wasn't really focusing on the actual match. He was just staring at Becky's beautiful face, her fiery orange hair, and the green ring gear she was wearing. Anyway, she just delivered a clothesline to the larger woman and got her in the Disarmer, giving her the win.

Yep, the FNG chose right.

* * *

Later...

Dean was rummaging into his bag when he pulled out two outfits, the same two he wore during the Shield era.

One was a tactical vest with pockets and the other was like some fake kevlar vest with no pockets with a hood.

"So, bro, which one?" he asked Riley.

"Hood. I like hoods."


	4. Keeping Secrets Ain't Easy

**Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets Ain't Easy**

 **Bashing of some people here...Fandango, Del Rio, I guess, and some others.**

* * *

Ghost thought having the Lunatic Fringe keep a secret was a terrible idea, but that thought passed. While no one was watching, he was working on the Shield uniform Dean gave him. He even got one of the ninja-like skull masks that the Shield wore when they saved Daniel Bryan. He didn't have a match the next show but in the next few shows, he decimated Zack Ryder (with a Scorpion Death Drop), Erick Rowan (who needed who knows how many Shining Wizards to bring down), and Tyler Breeze (who was barely a challenge).

Becky always travelled with him on the road from now on, but Dean would occasionally hitch a ride in case Roman wasn't around. When he did, he would help Ghost paint the Shield uniform and hide it from the others at the same time (and sometimes tease him).

During gym sessions, Ghost decided to focus more on his arm strength, jokingly saying to Becky that he might be able to do a Superman Punch that's on par with Roman Reigns.

Speaking of which...

* * *

Somewhere going to Chicago...

"21 Questions. Can you me about your previous years in wrestling?" Rebecca requested as Riley drove along a highway going to Chicago for the next Smackdown taping. The FNG was going to team up with Zack Ryder against RybAxel in a tag team match. Meanwhile, she was going to face Naomi, which felt like rotten bad luck to her.

"I used to go by the ring name Revan the Specter. The mask didn't even have a skull on it back then. I started out pretty young at the age of 20 in the NJPW."

"Favorite show?"

"Game of Thrones, no matter how much I cry at what happens."

"Really? Not Vikings? Anyway, best friend out of the Smackdown roster?"

"Ambrose, obviously."

"Any languages you can speak?"

"I obviously know Japanese, lass. I did learn a little bit of Irish. Probably influenced by being around ya."

The Lass Kicker blushed a little before continuing.

"Hobbies?"

"Aside from training my ass off and free running everywhere, nope."

"Ever been in a relationship with someone?"

At that question, Riley's face went "Are you kidding me?". He just wanted to focus on getting the two of them to Chicago.

"Nope. Girls hated me a lot as a kid. Sasha and I were only friends."

"Favorite comic book character?"

"Antiheroes like Deathstroke."

"Who else have you trained under other than Stone Cold and Sting?"

"Edge, and for a little while, Lita and Trish Stratus. I even learned some judo from Ronda frickin Rousey."

This went on, and on...

* * *

Backstage...Friday Night Smackdown...

As Ghost put on his jacket while in his locker room, someone knocked.

"Come in, it's open." he said.

And alas, it was none other than the Ultimate Broski. The FNG turned around to see his tag team partner in blue ring gear.

"Hope you're ready, partner." Zack said.

"Try not to get your ass handed to you too easily, Ryder." Ghost teased. "Anyway, time to go."

As the two walked towards the stage, Dean ran into them.

"Hey, you two. Good luck." he said. "Speaking of which, Zack, can I speak with Ghost for a while in private?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two went to an empty corner where no one could hear them.

"Okay, I'm almost finished with your new Shield legacy outfits, aka spares."

"Really? You made spares?"

"About two of them. Same thing. I painted your mask's skull logo on the front like the first one."

"Alright. I should go before Ryder throws a fit."

"I'll keep an eye out for Becky if you'd like."

"I'd rather not. I'm positive she can take care of herself."

"Your loss, bro."

* * *

By the time Ghost got back to Ryder, Axel and Ryback were already in the ring.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Not explaining it. We're using your intro, right?" the FNG asked back.

"Yep."

* * *

WOO WOO WOO...

Radio started to play out.

"And their opponents," Lilian spoke. "the team of Zack Ryder and Ghost Maverick!"

Zack was as hyped as usual, but the FNG just wanted to start the damn match.

"I'm not sure if it was a good idea to have the overly positive Zack Ryder team up with the cold and calculating Ghost Maverick." Cole announced.

"Well, it won't be anyone else's fault if they lose." JBL replied.

* * *

(Skipping much of the match)

The legal men were Ryder and Axel. So far, the Ultimate Broski had the upper hand. Zack sets up for a Broski Boot. He started getting chants from the crowd.

"Woo! Woo! Woo!"

Ghost sighed. Ryder ran towards Axel and kicked him in the face. Right as he did, Ryback smacked him all of a sudden and got tagged in. The big man started beating the living crap out of Ryder.

"This is bad. Zack Ryder's in a bad situation. He might actually cost his team the match without Ghost being able to do anything." Cole announced.

"C'mon, Ryder! Hang in there!" Ghost shouted, outstretching his hand. Fortunately, the Broski was able to slip out of his beating and quickly tag in Ghost.

"And here comes the rookie! How's he gonna bring down Ryback?" Cole wondered.

"He probably can't." JBL said.

Ryback was about to grab Ghost when he quickly sprinted for the ropes. He rebounded and struck the big guy with a clothesline. Even though he got knocked down, Ryback wasn't fazed at all.

"That's clothesline didn't do him justice." King said.

Ryback knocked Ghost in the head before preparing a Shell Shocker.

"Maverick's in over his head for trying to take down Ryback." Cole said.

It connects and the FNG is groaning at the damage.

Ryback suddenly takes Ghost's mask off. He just looks at it and just rubs it in at his face. He placed his two hands on it.

"Uh oh. Is he trying to rip Ghost's mask apart?" King asked.

Ryback was about to do that when he turned around to get hit with the Rough Ryder.

"Okay, never mind. Zack Ryder saves the day with that Rough Ryder."

Zack quickly grabs Ghost's mask right as said owner gets up from the Shell Shocker.

"Still need the mask?"

"No, for now."

While Mr. Woo Woo Woo went back to the apron, the FNG advanced towards Ryback. The Monster Cometh got up only to get a Shining Wizard to the face. Ghost goes for the pin.

1

2

Ryback managed to kick out. The FNG was already getting frustrated. He's been playing around for too long. So, he prepares for what looked like a DDT.

Suddenly, he slowly lifts Ryback over in an angle and quickly drives his head onto the mat with an Impaler DDT (Nightmare Fang).

"Impaler DDT! He calls that one the Nightmare Fang." Cole said.

"How this...this, ninja was able to do that to someone like Ryback, I have no darn clue." JBL gaped.

"It's like he's working out just to match the others in upper body strength." King added.

Ghost hooks a leg again.

1

2

Thr-

Ryback kicks out again. Ghost's frustration was now getting the better of him. Regardless, he managed to remain calm and composed. Right as Ryback got up, he quickly grabs him and hits him with his own brand of an RKO (Assassination).

"That RKO-like finisher, he calls that the Assassination." Cole explained.

Ghost tags Zack back in, who lands the Elbro Drop on the big guy before he could recover. He hooks the leg.

1

2

3

Ryback shook out right as the three count was finished.

DING DING DING

"Here are your winners: the team of Zack Ryder and Ghost Maverick!" Lilian announced.

* * *

Locker Room...

Riley put away his mask and said goodbye to Zack, who left. As he loaded all of his things in his duffel bags, Vince opened the door and entered.

"Hey there." the FNG greeted.

"Splendid work, Riley. How you used an Impaler DDT and an RKO on Ryback, I have no clue. Regardless, you did well."

"Thanks, sir."

* * *

Riley made it to the catering and sat with Dean and Cesaro. The current match on the monitor was Becky going up against Naomi. So far, the Irish Diva was in the lead.

"I don't exactly like your girlfriend's chances here." the Lunatic Fringe said.

"She is NOT my girlfriend, Ambrose." the FNG hissed back, hiding his reddening face.

Cesaro laughed. "You're probably going to need advice from him, anyway."

"Quit it, Cesaro."

Riley continued to sip his protein drink. In the middle of the match, someone else's music played.

"Uh oh." Dean muttered.

Tamina suddenly ran down the entrance ramp and went after Becky. It was pissing someone off.

Riley was about to stand up and get the Lunatic Fringe's kendo stick when Cesaro stopped him.

"Deep breaths, Maverick. Now's not the time to get involved." he said.

"They'll dismantle her!" the FNG snarled back. He wished he teleported into the ring and hit the Assassination on both Tamina and Naomi.

"You just completed the first step, Ghost." Dean randomly said as he kept his kendo stick away from the raging British American. The match was already over with the two former Team BAD members staring down at the defeated Lass Kicker.

"What first step?"

"Ask me later."

* * *

Later, Riley ran to where Becky was. She was already sitting on some boxes when he found her.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Aside from Tamina costing me that match, I'm fine." she replied.

"They make you feel like some kind of underdog."

"I guess that's just who I am."

"Well, prove to them you bite, lass. Sasha can't be around to save you all the time."

"Okay. I'll get my things. Meet you near the truck?"

"Aye, lass. I need to sort a few things out with Ambrose."

"Okay."

The flame haired Irishwoman just kissed his cheek before leaving. This put Riley in a daze for a few seconds.

* * *

"So what's this first step you said?" Riley asked the former Shield member while in his locker room.

"Identify injustice, obvious or not that obvious." he replied. "Anyway, do you have a favorite weapon?"

"I got this baseball bat for my birthday which was given to me by Sting."

"Okay, that'll do. We're making you like the Punisher here."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. It'll do. Next show's in Boston. See you there?"

"Aye, lad."


	5. Straight Fire Justice and Love

**Chapter 5: Straight Fire Justice and Love**

 **I only realized just now that the correct term for what I'm doing is Fantasy Booking...**

 **I'll also add another OC: Furno Moxley.**

* * *

The FNG and the Lass Kicker just had a drive thru at McDonalds while on their way to Boston. Riley's phone was ringing as he was driving and drinking iced tea at the same time.

"Can you read that for me, lass?" he asked.

"Sure." Rebecca said as she put down her burger and reached for her travel buddy's phone. It was from Vince.

 _Your matches: Ghost, you're up against Dolph Ziggler, and Becky, you're up against Lana a while after that._

 _Good luck!_

She groaned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You get to take on Ziggler, while I have to take on Lana, according to Vince."

Riley groaned with her. Everyone knows that when you mess with Lana, you mess with US Champion, Rusev. And the current definition of "mess with Lana" was "having a match with her". Maybe that's why Vince pitted her against the Ravishing Russian.

'Vince, you crazy old man.' the FNG thought. This was probably the Shield moment he was waiting for. Once Rusev intervenes, he can go in and save Becky, starting the storyline.

"So...been in any relationships?" he asked her.

"Why you askin'?"

"Popped in my head."

"Well, no."

* * *

Boston...Friday Night Smackdown taping...

Ghost was finally in his ring gear in preparation for his match against The Show Off. He was wearing one of Sting's shirts this time. It was all black with a white scorpion on it. As he got out of his locker room, he ran into the Lunatic Fringe.

"Hey, man. Good luck against Ziggler." he said.

"Thanks, lad." the FNG greeted back.

"Becky's got some bad luck going, having to take on Lana. Is that when you want to start?"

"We'll wait and see."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for a one fall!" Lillian announced. "Introducing first, from Hollywood, Florida, he is the Show Off, Dolph Ziggler!"

Here to Show the World plays out as Ziggler did his entrance, wearing a pink sleevless shirt, pink and silver pants, and white wrestling boots. Right as he got into the ring,

the lights went out and Psycho plays out.

"And introducing his opponent, from Austin Texas, Ghost Maverick!"

The lights came back on and Ghost was now walking towards the ring as he took off his jacket, revealing his Sting shirt.

"That's a cool shirt he's wearing." King remarked.

The FNG climbed up to the ring and looked at Dolph dead in the eyes.

DING DING DING

The two men instantly locked up with each other's arms. Dolph was the first to make an attack as he connected a Jumping DDT.

"Ziggler with the first strike." Cole noted.

Dolph got his opponent up and applied a Sleeper Hold, desperately trying to get Ghost to tap out. The FNG managed to power out long enough with two elbows to the gut to deliver a Snapmare. He gets on top of the Show Off and repeatedly punches him in the face, then he stood up and stomped his gut.

"Maverick strikes back hard. What can this crazy kid not do?" JBL asked.

With Dolph still on the ground, Ghost circles around his prey, planning his next move. He gets him up for a Clinch, knees him, then lands the Assassination.

"Assassination to Ziggler!" Cole said.

Ghost hooks the leg.

1

Tw-

Dolph kicks out, not even reaching two. Ghost stood up and wondered what to do, until the Show Off suddenly shot up and lands the Zig Zag.

"Ziggler with the Zig Zag to Maverick!" King said.

With his opponent out, Dolph hooks a leg.

1

2

Ghost kicks out. He shot up and grabbed Dolph's arm and quickly transitioned to an Arm Bar. A few seconds later, the Show Off managed to escape. Both men quickly get up and exchange strikes. A while later, Ghost catches one of Dolph's arms and transitions to a Hammerlock DDT. He hooks a leg.

1

2

Dolph kicks out. Ghost grabbed Dolph and Irish Whipped him to the corner. He went over to the opposite corner, then ran at the Show Off full speed and landed a Stinger's Splash.

"Stinger's Splash!" Cole said.

Ghost pummeled Dolph in the corner and stopped at 3. He ran to the same corner and back towards Ziggler for another Stinger's Splash, but instead gets Dropkicked in the face.

"Ziggler going for a counter attack." King said.

"Will it be enough to bring down this Texas Outlaw?" JBL wondered.

"Is that a new nickname for Ghost? The guy's half British half American." Cole told him.

Dolph went over to the turnbuckle and prepared to launch himself at the stunned British American. Right as he did, Ghost suddenly got him with a Super Kick, knocking him down. With Dolph on his knees, Ghost got him up then hit a Scorpion Death Drop. He hooks a leg.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: Ghost Maverick!" Lillian announced.

Ghost crouched down near the beaten Dolph and gave him a little pat on the shoulder before getting up,

and turning around to be Super Kicked by Fandango, really hard.

The crowd was giving off mixed reactions, but mostly boos. Fandango grabs a mic while Layla was screaming at both Ghost and Dolph.

"You think you own Smackdown, Maverick? This is my dance floor and YOU'RE NOT INVITED!"

Fandango started pummeling Ghost in a frenzy.

"Come on. This is pathetic." Cole said.

"What business does Fandango have here anyway?" King asked.

"He was embarrassed by Maverick and I'm saying he wants revenge." JBL answered.

While the dancer was stomping on Ghost's stomach, Dolph suddenly shot up and landed the Zig Zag. He was now staring at Layla, now looking frightened. So, she grabbed her partner and they walked out. The segment ended with Dolph trying to get Ghost up on his feet.

* * *

Backstage...

"THAT BASTARD!" Ghost screamed, almost flipping the steel chair he was sitting down on. He was in his locker room with Dean, Dolph, and Becky.

"He shouldn't have done that to ya, man." the Lunatic Fringe agreed.

"Well, if you guys need any help, I'll be one call away." Dolph said before he left the locker room.

"Anyway, boys, I need to get ready for my match, See you two later." Becky said, kissing Ghost on the cheek before leaving the locker room. With no one else in the room, Dean started another conversation.

"Lana's gonna sic Rusev on her, I can feel it." he said.

"Then we get ready."

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown where we have a Divas match between Becky Lynch and Lana." King announced.

"With Lana's beloved Rusev at ringside, things will go wrong for everyone's favorite Irishwoman." Cole added.

Initially, the match was in favor of Becky, since Lana didn't get as much training compared to her. The Lass Kicker managed to get her in the Disarmer, until Rusev suddenly pulled her hair then locked her in the Accolade.

"Called it..." Cole sighed.

"That happened pretty quick." King groaned along with him.

Anyway, Lana just smirked and laughed at the screaming Becky, slapping her in the face and saying who knows what. While the couple was gloating at their victory, the charismatic face of Dean Ambrose flashed on the Titantron.

"Hey there Rusev, Lana, Becky. Just to let you guys know, I feel like when Roman, Seth, and I went our respective ways, there's been a lack of justice around these parts. Luckily for me, I found me a friend who will carry on the legacy of the Hounds of Justice, here on Smackdown, at least. To all the members of the WWE Universe, justice has a new face, and whether you hate him or not, I am more than happy to introduce him as Heir to the Shield!"

Right as he said that, the lights went out and Psycho started playing. The crowd went nuts.

"Oh My God! It can't be!" King shouted.

The lights came back on and Ghost was now sprinting towards the ring.

"Ghost Maverick! Has Dean Ambrose gone nuts about trying to turn him into a one man Shield?!" Cole asked.

"I doubt Maverick can compare to the success the Shield made in their days." JBL said.

The FNG went into the ring and attacked Rusev. He threw the Bulgarian Brute out of the ring, distracting Lana even further by giving him a Stone Cold Stunner. This was good enough for Becky to get her in a roll up.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"Here is your winner: Becky Lynch!" Lillian announced.

"You were saying, John? Ghost practically came hunting for some injustice!" King said.

"He needs to watch himself, though. Making enemies with the Bulgarian Brute is something you're gonna regret." Cole said.

The FNG took Becky out of the ring and walks down the ramp with her. The segment ends with Lana checking on Rusev.

* * *

It was time for another Ambrose Asylum episode. Only this time, Dean brought in a standard Shield uniform: vest (with the added) hood and a ninja skull mask. The vest had Ghost's skull logo on it.

"This is no ordinary episode of the Ambrose Asylum because..."

The lights went out for a few seconds before turning on again, and Ghost was now in the ring with the Lunatic Fringe, holding a mic.

"I'm gonna make my new friend, Ghost, an official Hound of Justice."

The crowd cheered, though there were a few boos right behind the barricade.

"Okay, lad. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Place your left hand on the Shield vest which I crudely painted with your skull logo."

Ghost did so.

"Alright, by my right as a former Hound of Justice, I hereby declare Ghost Maverick, a new Hound of Justice, and Heir to the Shield!"

The crowd went ballistic.

"Is that it?" Ghost asked as Dean handed him the uniform.

"I'm not one for long and boring oa-"

Roar of the Lion suddenly played.

Rusev. He was standing near the entrance ramp with Fandango, Lana, and Layla.

"You robbed me of my victory, Maverick." Lana growled.

"Your victory?" Ghost almost cracked up. "I'm pretty sure you've always let Rusev over there fight your battles. Some wrestler you are."

"I will not be mocked by you!" Rusev yelled. "You will face me next week in-"

"In a non title match?" You got it, lad."

"In a tag team match! I will have this man as my partner."

He was now pointing at Fandango, who was now smirking in victory.

"You better find one yourself, or are you just a little puppy trying to beat the likes of me." Rusev mocked.

"I'll be ready..." Ghost snarled.

* * *

A few days later...

Riley and Rebecca remained silent on their way to Philadelphia, where the next Smackdown taping was to take place.

As they left a roadside in, Riley was now in another one of Sting's shirts with a red scorpion symbol, his leather jacket, black jogging pants with white stripes, and red shoes.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was in her tank top, hidden by her green "Irish Lass Kicker" hoodie, blue jogging pants, and white shoes. Her hair is darkish red right now.

"So, how long did you keep this Heir to the Shield from me?" she asked him as they loaded their stuff on the truck's flatbed.

"Ever since the match with Cesaro. Vince planned it all out for me and Dean was in on it."

"I see."

"Also...one more thing, lass."

"What?"

Riley suddenly pulled her over by the hoodie and planted his lips onto hers. They kissed for a good minute or two before pulling away for air.

"Yeah...well, I kinda like you, lass." the British American said.

Suddenly, the Irishwoman grabbed him for another make out session.

"And I...I liked you too." she admitted.

"We'll head to the top, together."

"Of course, leannán (lover)."

They started kissing again. They broke away again when they remembered going to Philadelphia. As Becky entered the car, Riley was calling someone on his phone. It was someone by the name of Furno.

"Hey, lad. You saw the latest Smackdown show, right?"

 _"Y_ eah. _You need a tag partner? Tell me where."_

"Philadelphia. Meet you there."

 _"Sure thing."_

"Alright. At Philadelphia, we're gonna have a Phantom Psychos reunion!"


	6. The Spectre and The Wild Card

**Chapter 6: The Specter and The Wild Card**

* * *

The whole Heir to the Shield thing wasn't the only secret Ghost had. There was one more, which he kept specifically from the Lunatic Fringe.

The man he just phoned: Furno.

Furno's real name was Jacen Good, the adopted younger brother of Dean Ambrose. His full ring name was Furno Moxley. Ghost and Furno met at ROH, becoming fast friends with each other, that friendship carrying over to TNA.

They became an on and off tag team known as the Phantom Psychos.

Ghost (or Revan back in ROH) was the calm and composed one and Furno was the...wild card. They never lost any of their tag team matches.

But the biggest downer was that they never got a chance for any Tag Team Titles, since they were more into competing solo.

Now, Ghost was dragging his old friend into another tag team match.

* * *

Rebecca was wondering why her new boyfriend had a sly smile on his face as they drove to Philadelphia. Finally, she found the courage to ask him why.

"What's with the smirk on your face?"

"Rusev said I had to get a partner myself, right?"

The red haired Irishwoman nodded.

"Well, I have an old friend from Ring of Honor and TNA. Though we both like to fly solo, whenever we competed in tag team matches, we were never beaten. So, I'm dragging him over to Phili. No doubt they're gonna expect me to have Ambrose or Ziggler as a tag partner."

"I see."

"You got a match?"

"Nope. I'm free."

"Cool."

"So, who's this mystery partner of yours?"

"Wait and see, lass."

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown...

Locker Room...

Ghost now wore the full Shield uniform, but instead of his old mask, he wore the ninja skull mask used by the Shield. He wrapped in some black arm tape and wore urban camo wrestling boots and black fingerless gloves. Right as he stood up, someone came in.

It was a man, a quarter inch taller than Ghost, with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a leather Hannibal Lector mask, a spiked leather jacket with the words "Wild Card" with red on the back, torn jeans, red shoes, and underneath that jacket was a black and red muscle shirt.

Furno Moxley.

"Furno Moxley as I live and breathe." the British American said as the two hugged.

"Hey, man. So, is it time?" Furno asked.

"Aye, lad. Let's go before your brother catches ya."

* * *

"Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown!" Cole announced. "For our main event today, we have a tag team match between United States Champion Rusev and Fandango against the Heir to the Shield Ghost Maverick and an unknown partner of his choice."

"We wanted to ask Lillian about Ghost's mystery partner but all she said was 'It'll be a bad day for Fandango and Rusev.'." King added.

"We'll see how this goes out. Ever since Maverick practically robbed Lana of a victory against Becky Lynch, Rusev has been itching to destroy him." JBL said.

"Lana can't even wrestle as well as everyone else! Only reason why she almost won was because Rusev intervened for her." Cole interrupted.

Roar of the Lion played out with mixed reactions from the crowd as Rusev and Fandango walked down the entrance ramp with Layla and Lana.

"This tag team match is scheduled for a one fall." Lillian announced. "Introducing first, accompanied by Lana and Layla, the team of: the United States Champion Rusev, and Fandango!"

"I hope whoever Ghost picked can handle this match. Any predictions?" Cole asked.

"Well Dean Ambrose just had his match with Erick Rowan so that eliminates him. So, I guess Dolph Ziggler?" King answered.

Rusev and Fandango spent what felt like 10 minutes, taunting Ghost and insulting him. Suddenly,

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA...

SHIE-

The "Shield" part was distorted before it abruptly stopped. The lights went out. The Titantron showed Ghost's skull logo being covered by a creepy Hannibal Lector-like mask. The only thing everyone could hear was the sounds of someone breathing.

Flashes of Ghost and Furno in their old tag team matches appeared, showing them beating the living crap out of random tag teams.

"Oh my...It can't be." Cole gasped.

Then Sulfur by Slipknot started to play as two figures walked over to the entrance ramp right as the lights came back on and turned red. The three commentators were aghast when they saw Furno Moxley walking towards the ring alongside the Spectre (Ghost used part of his old ring name as his "Shield codename" as Ambrose put it).

"That's...THAT'S FURNO MOXLEY!" Cole screamed out.

"Who?" JBL asked.

"TNA's Scorching Wild Card! The top contender for the X-Division Championship! He and Ghost were an on and off tag team! And even worse, they've never been beaten before!"

"Introducing their opponents, the team of the Spectre: Ghost Maverick, and TNA's Scorching Wild Card: Furno Moxley, the Phantom Psychos!" Lillian announced.

"The undefeated Phantom Psychos, reuniting here in Philadelphia. I never thought I could see it with my own eyes..." Cole said.

The two entered the ring side by side, glaring at Rusev and Fandango. Ghost raised his right arm to his side in an angle, fist clenched. Furno did the same thing with his left arm, making an X-shape. Then, at the same time, they gave their opponents thumbs down's while maintaining the X-shape.

"I'm not liking their chances here. Can Rusev and Fandango put a dent in the Phantom Psychos' record? Or will Ghost Maverick and Furno Moxley add them to their list of victims?" King asked.

DING DING DING

The legal men were Ghost and Fandango. They traded strikes again and again and again, until the British American grabbed one of his opponent's arms and connected a Hammerlock DDT. He forces Fandango back up and Irish Whips him to the ropes. Right as the dancer bounced away, Ghost ran full speed for a Superman Punch, knocking him down.

"Superman Punch! Roman Reigns would be proud of him." King said.

Ghost hooks a leg.

1

Tw-

Fandango kicks out. Ghost sets him up for a Muay Thai Clinch, but he suddenly lets go of his right hand then uses it to repeatedly punch him in the gut. Right as he landed a knee, Fandango strikes back with a Super Kick. He tags Rusev in, who charges at the Spectre at full speed, knocking him down. The Bulgarian Brute gives Ghost a major beatdown and locks him in the Accolade, for two seconds.

Furno jumped from the turnbuckle and gave Rusev a dropkick to the face before going back to the apron. Ghost tags in Furno, who proceeds to maul Rusev with repeated punches and chops before Irish Whipping him to the danger zone, where Ghost elbows Rusev in the shoulder right as the Wild Card went for a Splash on him then transitioning that to a Bulldog. Furno hooks the leg.

1

2

Rusev kicks out.

"Tag me back in!" the dancer yelled.

He quickly tags in Fandango, who seemed none too pleased. So, he ran straight for Furno and smacked him. The Wild Card rebounded off the ropes for a hard clothesline. He tags Ghost back in.

"Reckoning! Let's go!" he shouted.

As they walked towards Fandango, he kicks Furno in the gut but the two men maul him Shield style. They force him back to his wobbling feet before running to opposite sides. Ghost and Furno rebound and hit Fandango with a jumping clothesline to the face and a sliding sweep kick from behind, respectively. The dancer flipped and landed face first on the mat.

"Oh my god! The Reckoning!" Cole gasped.

Ghost hooks a leg.

1

2

Thr-

Fandango kicks out. Ghost locks him in an Arm Bar while Furno came back to the apron, but he suddenly got pulled down by Layla and Lana. The two legal men flipped over and now the Phantom of Justice had his opponent locked in the Disarmer.

"There could be some special connection between Ghost and Becky Lynch right about now." Cole said.

Sadly, without Furno to prevent a handicap, Rusev runs over Ghost and knocks him down like a train. The Bulgarian Brute gets tagged in right as someone's music plays out.

Celtic Invasion.

Fans went nuts as Becky Lynch, wearing a hoodie and jogging pants, ran down the ramp and delivered a double clothesline to Layla and Lana, saving her boyfriend's tag partner. Right behind her was Dean Ambrose, who came to check on his brother, while the two hostile women retreated to their men's corner.

"The hell are you doin' here?" the Lunatic Fringe asked.

"Surprising you and helping out an old friend all at once." Furno replied.

Meanwhile, Ghost was getting battered in the corner by Rusev right before the Bulgarian stopped at 4. Luckily for him, that was his team's corner, so he tagged Furno back in. He kicked the Bulgarian in the gut before setting him up for Dirty Deeds.

"Dirty Deeds?! How does he know that?" JBL asked.

"John, Furno is Dean Ambrose's younger brother. Also, he's adopted." Cole explained.

"Couldn't you have said that earlier?"

Furno hooks a leg.

1

2

Rusev barely managed to kick out but is still hurt in the head. Furno turned back to Ghost.

"You wanna finish this one?" he asked.

"One more time, lad." the Spectre replied.

Before he came into the ring, Becky takes his mask off and kisses him for good luck.

"A new couple! What'd ya know?" JBL said, a little surprised.

"Why sound surprised, John?" King asked. "Those two are travel buddies!"

The Phantom Psychos set Rusev up for another Reckoning. Before Fandango could try to get them to botch up, Dean grabs his legs and pulls him down. Ghost goes high with the jumping lariat to Rusev's face, and Furno goes low with a sweeping kick to the back of his legs, sending the back of his head hard onto the mat. The Wild Card hooks a leg.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"Here are your winners: the Phantom Psychos!" Lillian announced.

"The Phantom Psychos have claimed two more victims here on Friday Night Smackdown." Cole said.

Ghost and Furno ran out of the ring and to the entrance ramp with Dean and Becky. Of course, the Spectre and the Irishwoman kiss each other in front of the brothers.

"Since when did you fancy kick ass Irishwomen?" Furno asked with a teasing tone.

"Back off, Moxley." Ghost replied.

The four walked back up the entrance ramp arm in arm, until they saw something on the Titantron.

"What the?! Fandango's assaulting the United States Champion with a steel chair!" Cole gasped.

They turned around to see Fandango, looking as deranged as someone from a horror movie, attacking Rusev with a steel chair in the middle of the ring. Layla and Lana were trying to reason with him, but he just pushed them out of the way.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHAMPION?! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" the dancer screamed.

"Is there anyone willing to end the carnage?" King asked.

"You guys head backstage." Ghost said, before he sprinted into the ring, and in good timing too, since Fandango almost hit Lana with the chair. He knocked him down with a clothesline and pried the steel chair off his hands. The Specter slammed it right into Fandango's right side, forcing him to try and crawl out of the ring.

"Oh boy. Now, Ghost Maverick is getting involved. This rookie Hound of Justice is on his first hunt." Cole said.

Fandango attempted to grab another steel chair but Ghost grabbed and threw him away from the chairs before repeatedly slamming his face onto the announcer's table.

"You think it's fun to hurt your own tag partner, cheeky bastard?!" the rookie Hound of Justice roared before giving him the Nightmare Fang, sending Fandango's head into the concrete.

But Ghost wasn't done just yet. He dragged his victim back to the announcer's table, then set him up for a Powerbomb.

"Uh oh. In typical Shield tradition, he's gonna Powerbomb Fandango through the announcer's table!" King said.

He was wrong. Instead, Ghost turned for the steel steps.

"Oh boy! Not the steps, Ghost! Not the freaking steel steps!" Cole pleaded.

"Too late, Cole. He's going for it!" JBL announced.

Ghost wasn't listening so he threw the crazed dancer hard onto the steps. The steps didn't break, but Fandango sure learned his lesson. The crowd went ballistic as Special Ops started playing. He got up the ring and crouched down on the wounded Bulgarian. The Shield heir just gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving, much to Layla and Lana's confusion.

* * *

Backstage...Locker Room...

"Hey, thanks for helpin' me out, lad." Ghost said, shaking hands with the Wild Card.

"Anything for old friends, Riley." Furno replied.

"Geez, Maverick. You never told me you knew my adopted brother." Dean sighed.

"I guess hanging with yours truly has it's perks." the Specter smirked.

"Well, I'll just call it a day then. See you around."

With that final statement, the Lunatic Fringe left Ghost's locker room. Furno also left.

"Well," Becky started. "I guess it's just the two of us now."

Ghost smiled. "Sure is, love."

One can easily guess what happened after that.

* * *

Interview with Renee Young...

"Hello, guys. I'm here with the Heir to the Shield himself, Ghost Maverick. Say, Ghost, what happened there, are the rumors of you and Becky Lynch dating true?" she asked.

"Seeing is believing, right, lass?" he replied.

"Okay then, why did you save Rusev even after everything he did to you and your friends?"

"Renee, only reason why I went in was because I want to prove a point to never mess with your own tag partner. Fandango ticked off the devil and paid the price."

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the Smackdown roster?"

"Yeah. Anything low happens, they better watch out. In cases like the one you just saw, I am judge, jury, and executionier."


	7. Two Is Better Than One

**Chapter 7: Two Is Better Than One**

 **Oh yeah, I'll just pretend this takes place around late 2015. People debut earlier, and everyone's been in Upupdowndown (except Ghost).**

 **Told you guys this was an AU with Fantasy Booking.**

* * *

After the match, Riley got more Shield uniforms from Dean (he claimed he won't be wearing them during an original Shield reunion). They didn't have any hoods, but that was fine. The least he could do was add some variety. He also decided that the hooded ninja outfit will be more like a backup outfit. Right now, he was wearing his leather jacket, a Punisher shirt, black and blue jogging pants, gray Nike's, and a black cowboy hat he had owned for a long time. Meanwhile, his travel buddy/girlfriend wore a white hoodie, a red and green bandana, red jogging pants, and blue shoes.

"Hey, lass, I was wondering..." the Heir to the Shield started as they drove down the highway to the next Smackdown show in Atlanta.

"Yeah, hun?"

"Ever wondered how it feels to be in the Shield vests?"

Becky paused for a second.

"Umm...What are you saying, Riley?" she asked.

"What I'm trying to say is someone's gotta clean up the Smackdown Divas division, and I think you're the best candidate."

"I'm...I..."

"Becky, you've been a victim of injustice for two straight Smackdown shows. First, Naomi and Tamina ganged up on you, which reminds me to never hang with the Usos too much, and after that, Lana sic'ed Rusev on you. Besides, in my head, you look pretty in that vest. At the same time, a Hound of Justice, a wolf needs two things in life besides food: a pack, and a mate."

The Irish Diva started blushing like crazy.

"Umm...Okay, for you."

The British American smirked.

"Thanks, lass. We'll start when we get there. I'll tell Vince about this suggestion."

* * *

Atlanta...

Riley and Becky were now in their typical exercise gear (See chapter 2), and they met up at a private gym with Vince, just like they planned.

"So, you up for this Shield thing, Becky?" the CEO asked.

"Yes, sir. It sounded like a good idea to me." Becky replied.

"Which reminds me, Riley. Your new entrance video is finally finished. Want to see it?"

"Alright, thanks."

"Since when did you find time to film a new entrance video?" the Lass Kicker asked.

"In the middle of a few nights, before the show in Boston, while you were asleep, Beck. Ambrose tagged along as well."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Vince ordered one of the guys to play the video on a nearby laptop.

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA (Every two words, a yellow eyed wolf head would emerge from the mist)

SHIELD (The three wolves would become one wolf with red eyes and the mist turned dark.)

As the guitar riffs of Special Ops by Jim Johnston started, three copies of Ghost walked down a dark alley as the camera shook. One was wearing his original biker outfit, another with the hooded Shield uniform with ninja mask and the third one with a hood-less Shield uniform with the same fabric skull mask with a black cowboy hat.

Clips of Leather Jacket Ghost riding a motorcycle down a road, Ninja-like Ghost doing random acrobatic stunts in a different but still dark alley, and Cowboy Hat Ghost looking at the camera from the top of a building, in the middle of the night, flashed on the Titantron. The clips in between were just from his previous matches.

"Awesome." Riley said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, you two should practice the barricade jump." Vince said.

"I'll have to teach Becky, since I got my free running techniques from a Ninja Warrior veteran."

Riley tried jumping over the barricade and did it in flawless fashion.

"Alright, lass, you were a stuntwoman for Vikings, you should be able to pull this off." he said, trying to encourage the Lass Kicker. It was Becky's turn now. She was successful, but stumbled a little when her feet hit the ground. The Shield heir sighed.

"I suppose we've got a lot more to do..."

After polishing her style of jumping over the barricade, he proceeded to help her in expanding her arsenal of moves by teaching to her the Hammerlock DDT, Suicide Dive, and the Frankensteiner/Hurricanrana transitioned to an MMA mount. The idea now was to turn the Irish Diva into an aggresive yet disciplined fighter.

Riley also revealed that he has a Falling/Running Neckbreaker version of his Assassination finisher (which he jokingly called Reverse Assassination). He also switched up the name of the Impaler/Lifting DDT finisher from Nightmare Fang to Deadeye (since he likes Wild West related things). The next issue was finding a vest that would fit her.

Becky wore one of the Shield vests previously worn by Seth Rollins (how Ambrose got it, he didn't want to know). It looked okay on her.

"Okay, I'll work on my outfit as the first Shieldmaiden." she said as she adjusted the Architect's vest.

"Sure thing. I like the the sound of it."

* * *

A few hours of rummaging through stuff later...

"I'm finished!" Becky called out from the dressing room.

"About bloody time." Riley sighed. Right as the covers opened, his jaw dropped on the concrete.

The Lass Kicker kept her blood red hair and let it flow freely. She wore a militaristic steampunk mask with goggles attached to it. Everything else was all Shield: militaristic vest and stealthy black as a whole.

"Holy crap. You're hot." he gaped.

She blushed in response.

"Thanks..."

Right as Becky took off the mask and goggles so that she can kiss with Riley, the CEO had to interrupt the moment.

"By the way, Riley, your next match is against The Miz for the IC Title."

The instant he heard that, he went silent again. At the same time, he was happy at the title shot.

"Hell yes."

"And Becky, you, again, won't be having a match. I had Shane make sure you didn't until your new Shieldmaiden persona is revealed."

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown...

The show started off with an Ambrose Asylum episode with the debuting Carmella, who will have her match against Tamina later.

Ghost and Becky (not wearing her Shield outfit) watched this happen from one of the monitors.

"Carmella against Tamina?" she wondered.

"What're the chances shades of Team BAD come back?" he asked.

"We'll see, lad. You should worry about the game plan against Miz."

* * *

During the match between Carmella and Tamina, which had been going for 5 minutes, the Shield couple's prediction came true when Amazing blasted throughout the arena and Naomi ran down the ramp to trap the rookie from NXT in the center of the ring with her former Team BAD comrade. Suddenly,

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

SHIELD

"What the..." Cole said in shock as Special Ops played.

"What business does Ghost Maverick have here? This is a Divas match, and he's got a match in the main event against The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship." King said.

The crowd went nuts when it wasn't the Specter who entered, but his Shieldmaiden. Becky Lynch, wearing her improv Shield outfit underneath her signature coat and new steampunk mask and goggles, walked down the stairs and looked at Naomi and Tamina.

"Well, that's not Ghost, that's his girlfriend: the Irish Lass Kicker Becky Lynch!" Cole announced.

"What's she doin' here? Everyone thought she was sidelined!" JBL exclaimed.

"Sidelined, John? She's always been in good shape to wrestle." Cole retorted.

"Well now she's here to prove something, and that she believes in the Shield!" King said.

Right as Becky jumped over the barricade to join Carmella in the ring and take off her mask, goggles, and coat to reveal her readjusted vest, Naomi and Tamina attempted to leave, but Here Comes the Money suddenly played before they could get off the ring.

"Ladies, ladies, hold it." Shane said, holding a mic and walking out of the gorilla. "Here's a better idea: Naomi, Tamina, you two will team up against Carmella and Becky Lynch, in a Divas tag team match!"

With that, he went backstage.

"Oh boy." Cole spoke randomly.

Becky offered to start out for her team, which Carmella agreed to. Starting out for the two former Team BAD members was Naomi.

DING DING DING

Wishing to end it quickly, the former Funkadactyl went for a clothesline, which the Lass Kicker caught and countered with a Snap Hammerlock DDT. Becky quickly transitioned that to the Disarmer.

"Here we go! The Disarmer!" Cole announced.

Tamina attempted to stop it, but Carmella charged at her with a kick to the gut then locked her in the Code of Silence.

With nothing else left to lose, Naomi tapped out.

DING DING DING

"Here are your winners: the team of Becky Lynch and Carmella!" Lillian announced.

While the Fabulous One savored her victory, Becky silently left, taking her coat, goggles, and mask with her.

* * *

Backstage...

"Nice one, lass." Ghost smirked as he put on his mask.

"Thanks, hun. Come, you've got a match." Becky replied.

As they left the locker room, they ran into Carmella.

"Hey, Becky. Thanks for sticking up for me. No one's ever done that for me other than Enzo and Cass." she said.

"No problem." the Lass Kicker replied.

* * *

"Here we go! The main event! The Miz vs Ghost Maverick for the Intercontinental Title!" Cole announced.

I Came to Play played as The Miz and his wife, Maryse, came out of the gorilla and walked down the ramp.

"The following match is scheduled for a one fall!" Lillian announced. "Introducing first, accompanied by Maryse, from Hollywood, California, he is your current Intercontinental Champion: The Miz!"

"Ho ho ho! We are in for a good match today." King said.

"I agree, King. The Intercontinental Champion against the crazy kid from out of nowhere!" JBL agreed.

"Don't let Ghost hear you say that, or Becky Lynch, or Dean Ambrose." Cole said.

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

SHIELD

Special Ops played out as Ghost Maverick and his Shieldmaiden appeared in the middle of the crowd. The heir of the Shield was now wearing a different outfit. It consisted of his main fabric skull mask, a Shield vest, his cowboy hat, black militaristic pants, wrestling boots, and MMA gloves.

"And introducing his opponent, accompanied by Becky Lynch, from Austin, Texas, he is the challenger: Ghost Maverick!" Lillian announced.

Both jumped over the barricade and went over to their corner as Ghost entered the ring with the Awesome One.

DING DING DING

Miz and Ghost locked up and traded blows. The Texan Hound of Justice landed a hard forearm strike to his opponent's face. He then jumped on the Miz and sent him to the ground with a Frankensteiner. The champ was clutching his head in pain as Ghost grabbed him and pulled him up, and was about to set him up for a Scorpion Death Drop, only for the Awesome One to Irish Whip him to the corner and quickly went for the Awesome Clothesline to the cornered British American.

"Miz has to maintain his momentum for him to win against the challenger. Do you know how crazy and powerful Ghost Maverick is?!" Cole asked.

"Extremely crazy and powerful. He made a fool out of Fandango, forced Cesaro to tap out to the Hell's Gate, struck Ryback with a Lifting DDT, and recently, sent Fandango crashing onto the steps!" King said.

"He's a maniac." JBL smirked.

However, his face fell when the fierce eyes of Becky Lynch glared at him.

"And, I'll stop talking now." he squeaked.

"Cover! Cover!"

1

Tw-

Ghost kicked out and quickly forced Miz to a corner and set him up for a devastating Frankensteiner.

"Again with the Frankensteiner!" Cole announced.

He hooks a leg.

1

2

Miz kicks out and as both men got up, Ghost got kicked in the gut and the champion set up Ghost for a Skull Crushing Finale RIGHT THROUGH A STEEL CHAIR MARYSE THREW IN.

"Oh my God! I think they just killed him!" King shouted.

"Becky doesn't look happy about it." Cole noted as the Lass Kicker took off her coat, showing her Shield vest again and ran after Maryse, who retreated through the crowd.

"Eye for an eye!" she shouted.

1

2

Thr-

Ghost kicks out.

"At the last second! Ghost Maverick still has life after that devastating attack!" Cole shouted.

Miz went over to the referee and pretty much argued with him. While that was happening, Ghost snapped up and grabbed the champion's arm for a Hammerlock. However, he didn't transition to a DDT. Instead, he pushed the affected arm to Miz's back then nailed the Reverse Assassination. Ghost wasn't done yet. He threw Miz onto the same chair then set him up for the Deadeye onto the same chair, this time adding a spin to the move for more force.

"Oh my! Ghost gets his payback with that Deadeye. Yeah, he renamed that move Deadeye." Cole said. "Cover! Cover!"

1

2

3

DING DING DING

"And that ended quickly!" King exclaimed.

"Here is your winner and NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION: GHOST MAVERICK!"

Ghost took his mask off, and his nose was bleeding as a smile graced his face. He held onto his new title and raised it in the air proudly.

* * *

Interview...

"Ghost, congratulations on winning the IC Title." Renee said. "You did it by driving Miz's head into the same chair with what was practically a quick Brainbuster. Why use the chair against him?"

"Renee, ever heard of the phrase 'eye for an eye'?" he asked back. "I just made sure he paid back what he owed me, even if he didn't get a nosebleed."

And with that, the Specter and his Shieldmaiden walked out.

* * *

Hotel Room...

"Any plans, love?" Becky asked, wearing nothing but her green tank top and jean shorts as they packed up.

"Might barge into my homestate of Texas. I heard Raw was going to take place there." Riley replied, wearing black jogging pants, exposing two bat wing tattoos on his back. He was playing the full version of Borderlands 2 (with every single DLC) on his laptop.

"I have a better idea before that. Take me to bed."

"I'm sure as hell I will."

* * *

 **Next chapter may involve Upupdowndown and a Seth/Sasha pairing (the original plan was Paige, but I'll do that another time).**


	8. A Memorable Visit to Texas

**Chapter 8: A Memorable Visit to Texas**

 **Uzumaki of authority's OC: Adrian Watts, is here on Raw!**

* * *

Somewhere in Houston, Texas,

Riley, aside from casual clothes, was wearing a sample of his new merch shirt. It had his skull logo on it and printed on the back are the words "I Believe In The Shield!". He recovered from getting a Skull Crushing Finale to the chair, and Miz already said he was sorry on Twitter, which he replied to with,

 _I can forgive ya, but will I forget, mikethemiz? #BelieveInTheShield_

Somehow, Becky was able to convince him to be in an episode of Up Up Down Down with her, Xavier, Bayley, Sasha, and Seth Rollins, before preparing for Raw. They were playing Mortal Kombat X and Riley was, needless to say, a fast learner. He instantly picked Erron Black when the Boss randomly said that he was a cowboy.

Anyway, they were now filming in New Day's hotel room.

"Welcome to Up Up Down Down! I'm your host: Austin Creed and today, for Gamer Gauntlet, we've got a Mortal Kombat X tournament because you guys keep asking for more!" Xavier said in front of the camera as the others danced around behind him. Riley just cracked his knuckles and looked at the camera with a creepy look.

"Anyway, here with me in this tournament are: Boss, Pogo, Soulless Senpai, The Champ, and a new fighter! WWE's one and only Ghost...Maverick."

"I'm excited to beat you lads and lasses up in this game." he smirked.

"I'm more excited to see you lose to me in Madden, someday." Seth smirked back.

"Hey."

"Anyway, Ghost, we all have nicknames here. What do you want your nickname to be?" the New Day trombone player asked.

"Ninja Cowboy."

"Okay, so we got Ninja Cowboy here! So, the punishment for today, the loser gets ketchup slapped onto his or her face."

Everyone looked disgusted.

"And we've got our characters locked in! Say the name of your chosen characters! Ermac!" Xavier said.

"Johnny Cage!" Seth said.

"Ferra Torr!" Bayley said.

"Kung Jin!" Sasha said.

"Cassie Cage!" Becky said.

"Erron Black!" Riley said.

First match...

NC vs Pogo

"Come on! Stop shooting those damn guns!" the hugger screamed as Riley constantly spammed the Standoff Stance, then fired guns, then locked her in basic combos.

"I'm Texan. I gotta use these guns!"

In the end, he beat her with the X-Ray. Torr goes down for good to the Sand Storm fatality. That's Bayley going to the losers' bracket.

NC vs Austin

While that was going on,

"You know NXT Champ Adrian Watts?" Bayley asked Riley.

"Nope. Haven't watched NXT yet. Why?"

"He wears a mask nearly identical to yours."

"And this concerns me how? I don't care who wears a mask kind of like mine. I just hope he wears it well."

"He does, actually. His debut is tonight." Becky pointed out.

"Then maybe I'll pay him a visit. We can be Halloween buddies. Oh crap."

Xavier won the first round.

Second round. Riley dealt some damage to him pretty quickly, then managed to get the Long Trick Shot victory.

Final round.

"Oh no!" Riley exclaimed since he was down to one more hit to the losers bracket. Fortunately for him, he had his X-Ray, which he used on Xavier. The damage was barely enough to beat Ermac. Another Sand Storm. Another to the losers bracket.

Senpai vs Boss

Sasha got some decent offense in until Becky started a counterattack. Needless to say, this one was going nowhere.

"How'd you get Ghost to show up here?" Seth asked.

"I saw him play Borderlands 2, a lot." Becky replied.

"Any other games you play?"

Riley went into a thinking face then spoke after three seconds.

"I play Skyrim, all DLC's included, this old ass game called Battle Realms, and some others. I keep them all in separate flash drives so I don't have to overload my laptop."

A while later, the round ended with Cassie Cage's severed head taking arrows to the face. That's the Irish Shieldmaiden going to the losers bracket.

Boss vs Champ

"Can we talk about horrible Christmas presents?" Seth asked as he brutalized Kung Jin with Johnny Cage.

"You may not nag about that quilt your grandma sent you." Sasha replied.

"I was once given the absolute worst gift imaginable." Riley said. "It's a bag of illegal drugs."

Everyone else was shocked.

"Why were you spawned from horrible parents?" the Architect asked him.

"Actually, I was adopted, and my adopted parents were drug addicts." the Brit Am replied.

"So, your adopted parents dabbled in drugs? How did you get honest money?"

"I worked day and night, selling things to the local junk shop. I did stupid bets in school for more clean cash. And about the bag of drugs, I snuck out of my room and threw it in the dumpster. Even if I wanted to stay clean, I still get beaten up in school."

"That's exactly how he disposed of the quilt!" Xavier exclaimed.

And, the Boss goes to the losers bracket.

Championship Match: NC vs Champ

It ended pretty quickly.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!" Seth imitated his chosen fighter with some flair.

"Well, there you have it. The Champ is our winner here in our latest Mortal Kombat tournament, but first! We must decide the ultimate loser."

A while later...

Pogo vs Austin (Pogo loses)

Senpai vs Boss (Senpai loses)

Senpai vs Pogo (Close, but Pogo loses)

Seth was now grinning as he now wore the Gamer Gauntlet and pointed it at Bayley, who had a towel wrapped on her neck like a baby's bib.

Xavier took a bottle of ketchup and poured some on the Architect's free hand.

"This also looks like a punishment for the winner for some reason." Sasha spoke.

"I know." Becky agreed with her.

Kofi Kingston, who was holding one of the other cameras, was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Seth sighed.

"This is Seth Rollins, and as the winner of the Mortal Kombat X tournament, I will now be splashing ketchup on Bayley's face."

In a flash, his ketchup covered hand went splat on the hugger's face as everyone in the room burst with laughter.

"Well, that's it for Gamer Gauntlet because I'm running out of film. Please like and subscribe and comment." Xavier said, still laughing as he turned off the cameras.

* * *

Monday Night Raw...

Ghost drove into the arena's back metal doors on a black motorcycle with Becky seated on the passenger's seat. They wore their regular Shield attire complete with motorcycle helmets because they abide the law, and the Heir was also wearing his IC Title. Conveniently enough, they drove in right in the middle of a Tom Philips interview of the Tag Team Champions: The Architect and The Viper.

"Dude, really?" Seth asked as the Shield couple came over to them.

"What?" Ghost asked. "It's only rare that I ever come back to my home state."

"But, you've got to defend that title against Del Rio later this week." Randy noted.

"I know, but besides, tonight's a date night with my Shieldmaiden over here."

"You could just set date night after Smackdown, right?"

"Sorry, boys, but can we borrow a monitor?" Becky piped in.

"Uh...sure."

Tom quickly motioned for the cameraman to cut the camera.

* * *

"Nice talking skills, heir. Vince probably knew we improvised because it was too obvious." Seth pointed out as he and Randy escorted the two to their locker room.

"Heh, thanks, lad. Most appreciated." Ghost replied.

"This is the locker room. You can go watch the matches from our monitor. Also, you should go watch our title defense match against Gallows and Anderson." Randy said.

"Thanks, guys."

While the Tag Champions made their way somewhere else, the Specter and his Shieldmaiden entered the locker room, where they left behind the same duffel bag they agreed to share for the night. They sat on the bench while holding two separate cans of Coca Cola.

"Cheers." Ghost smirked as he and Becky made a toast before gulping down some soda.

The locker room doors suddenly opened to reveal Vince McMahon.

"I'm actually a little surprised to see you two here, which is perfect." he said. "Can you two come with me for a minute?"

Confused, they left their soda cans on the bench and walked out with the CEO.

* * *

They entered the office only to find Paige there in her ring gear covered by her leather jacket, along with none other than her boyfriend: Adrian Watts, the Platinum Killer from NXT.

He was quite a tall man with slick black hair tied to a pony tail with brown eyes. He was really muscular, too. Adrian was currently wearing a Bullet Club T-shirt with sweat pants.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of Adrian Watts over here, Ghost?" Vince asked as he took a seat.

"Of course, sir. Why?"

"Well, that's not exactly the point. Yesterday, while we were prepping the stadium for Raw, someone sent me your birth certificate. Your birth mother's identity has been found. Your birth father's identity remains unknown."

Vince handed Ghost a birth certificate, which was so old there were tears on the edges and it was wrinkled.

"Josephine Hamer (I made this one up)?" the British American asked as she read the certificate. The Anti Diva suddenly winced, to Adrian's confusion.

"Hamer...that's Sweet Saraya's maiden name." Becky pointed out.

"Wait..." Paige spoke, then she and Ghost turned to each other.

"WE'RE COUSINS?!" they shouted as they pointed at each other.

"Quiet down, you two. Yes, you're cousins. Turns out, Paige, your mother had a much older sister who also lived on the streets, somehow able to stow away on a flight to America."

"My real mother..." Ghost breathed out.

"Yes. You two need time alone to take this in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go." Becky volunteered.

"Nah, lass. Head back to Seth and Randy's locker room. I'll catch up with you."

* * *

It was supposed to be time alone between the Anti Diva and the Shield heir, but they really had to have this filmed.

Deep down, when Ghost first watched Total Divas, it felt like he was watching one of those movies that gave him mixed feelings.

"I can't believe you, out of all people, are my blood cousin." Ghost groaned as he and Paige sat on two separate boxes in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm not as thrilled as you are." she replied with her arms crossed. "Why do you sound like you don't really want me as family?"

"Hey, having the Anti Diva herself as my cousin is great and all but, are you still the Anti Diva they know?"

Paige did not look amused by what he said.

"Why say that?" she started to get up from the box and leave.

"I watched a lot of WWE matches before I even got here, and one minute, it's you against the Bellas, and the next, you go with them and put yourself in a slice of life show that turns its cast into eyecandy!" he exclaimed.

"If you have something against Total Divas, then stop watching it!" the Anti Diva shouted.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Ratings are pretty good and the show seems okay to be in, but the moment you started going with these women right as Divas like AJ Lee and Kaitlyn left, what happened to the Anti Diva that everyone knew and loved?" the Specter growled, not afraid to bring out a peace of his mind.

"Excuse us?" a voice snarled.

Ghost turned around to see Eva Marie and Cameron, not looking pleased at him.

"Ghost, just get out of here. I can't take your nagging any longer. Besides, I have to go escort Adrian to his debut match against Bad News Barrett." Paige ordered him. Sure, he was older than her, but he couldn't help but agree to what she wanted. He slowly backed away from the three Divas.

"Fine, cuz. If this is what you want. If you still want to be a part of this nonsense you put yourself in."

"Hey! We ain't nonsense!" Eva screamed at him.

"Hey, you two and the others can stay in Total Divas all you want. And Paige, you can come and find me if you want out. I highly doubt I can call you the Anti Diva anymore, or even part of my family because you've become eyecandy over a wrestler. Get your goals straight, Paige. Are you the Anti Diva, or that gothic chick from Total Divas?"

And with that, Ghost walked out.

* * *

"This is the worst, Becky. Let's head out to Oklahoma before backlash of what I just said happens." Ghost sighed as he grabbed the duffel bag and his IC title.

"But, hun, Adrian's match is up next." Becky whined as she prepared to gulp down her soda. "Also, it wasn't really nice of you that you just said that to her."

"I've watched her debut on the main roster. I saw how there was a glimmer of hope for the Divas Revolution, when you and her and Charlotte teamed up against Team Bella, but look at what happened in the end. I'm pretty sure tons of people agree with what I said about that damn show."

"You didn't have to say that in her face."

"You think of me as cruel, Becky, but I know what's really best for her career."

The Irish Lass Kicker sighed as she got up and grabbed her goggles and mask.

"You don't know her that much, you know." she told him.

"Well, you can tell me about it later."

Right as they opened the door to get out of the locker room, they ran into Mick Foley himself.

"Ghost, Becky, we have a problem." he said.

"What? People rioting outside because of what I just said?" the Texan Hound of Justice asked.

"Nah. The fans went nuts cheering when they saw the whole thing. I got a Twitter post of a fan who claims that Kurt Angle is sitting right next to him."

"And Adrian's match is coming u...Oh crap."

"I'm worried about Angle doing what he did to him years ago in TNA."

They didn't look pleased. The asshole Olympic champ targeted Adrian because he was an orphan. The incident reminded Ghost of what he went through as a child.

"All because he's an orphan. Frankly, Adrian reminds me of myself as a kid."

"Okay, the main point is, you two find a spot and come to the ring right as your music plays out. One, I'm worried about what Kurt might do tonight, and two, I think Texas will rejoice more if you showed up in front of them live rather than from the Titantron."

* * *

"Is this a good idea?" Ghost wondered as he and Becky stood right near the entrance doors to the stands. He was also given ziplock handcuffs for some reason. A crewman was kind enough to show them Adrian's match on a laptop.

"Platinum Killer to Barrett from the middle rope! Cover! Cover!" Cole announced as Adrian hooked Barrett's leg.

1

2

3

DING DING DING

Paige jumped for joy as Adrian won his match.

"Now that was a pretty good ma- WHAT THE?!" JBL shouted.

The next thing people saw, Kurt Angle jumped out of nowhere, knocked Adrian down, and got him in the Angle Lock. He was also holding a mic on his shoulder as he did like it was a cellphone.

"When will you quit, Watts?! YOU'RE A DIRTY ORPHAN AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" he screamed before trying to break Adrian's ankle. He practically pushed Paige away with his shoulder before continuing the Angle Lock.

The crowd started chanting "Orphan!" over and over again. Adrian looked like he wanted to snap, Ambrose style.

"Oh, come on. Angle really has to stop bullying Adrian, it's pathetic." King said.

"I think I know what's gonna happen next." Cole said.

"Cole, Ghost Maverick and Becky Lynch probably left for Smackdown alread-"

JBL was cut short when those seven words blared out.

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

SHIELD

The crowd's offensive chanting stopped because Special Ops blared throughout the arena. The Specter and the Lass Kicker went down the stairs as quickly as they could.

"Spoke too soon." the Texan sighed.

"Here we go!" Cole announced, a little excited. "The IC Champion of Smackdown Live: Ghost Maverick, and the Irish Lass Kicker and the very first Shieldmaiden in the Shield's history: Becky Lynch! Here on Monday Night Raw."

"They want a piece of Kurt Angle given everything they just saw, that's for sure."

The two went over to the announcer's table as Ghost grabbed a mic.

"Kurt, you practically called him a dirty orphan, right? Well, WHY DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" he screamed as he entered the ring. Angle still had that smirk on his face and picked up his mic.

"Another orphan. Can you believe it, people? This Texan here was orphaned by his own mother: HER aunt." he spoke, pointing at Paige. The crowd's boos went extremely loud then a new chant started.

"Maverick! Maverick! Maverick!"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, on behalf of the people of Texas and our good willed friend over there (Adrian), get out. Or this orphan is going to do it to you the hard way."

"Who do you think you are?!" he screamed. "I am an Olympic champ-"

Ghost suddenly kicked Angle's nuts, then nailed the Stone Cold Stunner much to the cheers of the fans.

"Low blow followed by a Stone Cold Stunner!" Cole screamed.

"I ain't done with you, pal, and I don't think Adrian is either." the Specter snarled as he grabbed Angle by the neck and forced him to stand up to a Platinum Lock by Adrian Watts.

"Kurt's about to pay the price for his actions!" King announced.

The Olympic wrestler managed to muscle out and get a steel chair, but right as he turned around, Ghost launched himself at him with a Suicide Dive, causing him to crash onto the other chairs. The British American wanted to finish the job, when Kurt caught him with a punch to the gut. Right as he did, the Irish Shieldmaiden smacked him in the face with a chair.

"Oh my! Becky Lynch has smacked Kurt Angle in the face with a chair!" Cole gasped.

Ghost got up and motioned for Adrian to come to him outside the ring. He started to clear the announcer's table as the Platinum Killer got out of the ring.

"Uh oh. We've seen this before with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" King said.

The Specter proceeded to lift Angle onto Adrian's shoulder's before grabbing on his lower abdomen. The crowd went nuts again. The two performed a double powerbomb that sent Kurt through the announcer's table.

"Oh no! Ghost and Adrian with a DOUBLE POWERBOMB!"

Ghost held out his fist as Becky's own fist joined his. With reluctance, Adrian joined his fist with the others' and so did Paige as Special Ops played again. The show ended with a close up of the four.


	9. This Is Just A Filler

**Chapter 9: This Is Just A Filler**

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown...Oklahoma City, Oklahoma...

"I still feel like I am in HUGE trouble for what I said on Raw." Ghost sighed in the locker room he shared with Becky.

"Will I feel the repercussions of that by getting ganged up on by Natalya, Nikki, and Naomi?" the Irish Shield Maiden wondered.

"Hopefully, you don't. If you do, it's my fault."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Blame Total Divas if they take what you said the wrong way. You never said anything bad about the show. You just wanted Paige to take her career a little more seriously, right? Regardless, Keep your opinions of others to yourself next time, hun."

"Sure. Besides, it's you against Natalya later and I'm...feeling uncomfortable letting you go out there by yourself."

"I'll be fine. I talked with Carmella about the issue and she's willing to escort me to the match."

"Good, because I need a game plan on Del Rio."

"I don't think you'll need one."

A stagehand entered the locker room.

"Becky, Carmella's ready to bring you to the match." he said.

"Aye, thanks."

* * *

20 minutes later...

"See, hun? Nothing happened, even if I lost." Becky assured him as she reentered the locker room after submitting to the Sharpshooter.

"Only reason why they didn't attack was probably Carmella's precense on your corner." Ghost replied as he adjusted his mask.

"If Ambrose heard something fishy, he could've told us about it already."

"I suppose that's true. Next time, we spend the days before Smackdown working out. I could still teach you a few things."

"Actually, before that, I'm being requested to do a Halloween photoshoot tomorrow before we head to Kansas for Smackdown."

"Halloween doesn't come by until AFTER the next Smackdown taping."

"Come on, hun. Admit it. You love seeing more of my flesh."

Ghost wanted to object but she was right.

"Becky, you crazy Irish." he groaned.

"Aww...and you love me for it." she cooed.

* * *

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

SHIELD

"The following match is scheduled for a one fall!" Lillian announced. "Introducing first, accompanied by Becky Lynch, from Austin, Texas, he is your current WWE Intercontinental Champion: Ghost Maverick!"

Special Ops blared as the Specter and his Shield Maiden entered the arena. They walked down the stairs and made their way to the ring, where Ghost gave his championship belt to the referee.

When the music died down, another started: Realeza.

"And his opponent, from San Luis Potosi, Mexico, the challenger: Alberto Del Rio!" Lillian announced as the Mexican wrestler entered the ring with his bumbling sidekick, Ricardo Rodriguez, in tow.

DING DING DING

Del Rio made the first strike with a quick Running Enzuigiri that put Ghost on one knee. He then proceeded to strike his back to force him on the ground. Right as the Specter's belly hit the mat, Del Rio put him in a Crossface lock.

"Del Rio wants to put the champ away quickly here." Cole said.

"He has to get out of this somehow or he's done for." JBL announced.

Ghost refused to submit, so Del Rio let go of the Crossface then proceeded to stomp his back, then his gut. However, the champion managed to grab one foot as he slowly got up and looked at Del Rio dead in the eye before sending him flat on the mat with a Dragon Screw takedown. Ghost got on top of him with an MMA Mount and rained lefts and rights down on his opponent.

"Maverick's making a come back." Cole announced.

"He's known for bringing quick and efficient ends to his opponents." King noted. "Surely, this match is no different."

Del Rio tried to find an opening for him to punch back, but the unpredictability of Ghost's attacks made it difficult. Soon enough, the Texan Hound got up and acted like he was twirling a finger gun on his right hand as his opponent slowly got up only to receive the bad end of a Stone Cold Stunner. Ghost hooked a leg.

1

2

Del Rio kicked out and they found themselves locked up and trading blows. Ghost struck hard with a right hand to the jaw, then he got Del Rio in a Hammerlock before nailing the Reverse Assassination. His foe was more of a submission artist like Natalya, so he locked him in the Hell's Gate like what he did to Cesaro. It took Del Rio a few seconds to tap.

DING DING DING

Ghost smirked as he let go of Del Rio. He just beat him at his own game in what felt like a flash to him.

"Here is your winner and STILL YOUR WWE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION: GHOST MAVERICK!" Lillian announced.

* * *

"That was quick." the British American spoke, breaking the silence in the locker room he shared with Becky. Okay, so men and women aren't supposed to share locker rooms, but Ghost was pretty crafty with words.

"The next thing you're gonna do is take me to my photoshoot." the Irishwoman reminded him as she took off her outfit.

"Does this count as a date?" Ghost asked as he loaded whatever's left of his stuff in his duffel bags.

"You can say that."

* * *

The next day, even though the sun wasn't even up yet, Riley wore a white Seth Rollins shirt with "Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim" on the back, his jogging pants, and rubber shoes. He also wore his leather jacket from his old biker gimmick. Becky wore her green "Irish Lass Kicker" hoodie, which hid her white "Believe in the Shield" shirt underneath, and her usual jogging pants and shoes.

She couldn't believe how impatient her boyfriend was. Sure, he wanted them to make it to Kansas in time but he didn't have to be in a rush. In fact, Riley was packing up their bags like an airport bagger on adrenaline.

"You really want me to rush this photoshoot?" she asked him.

"I'm just hoping you take your time, but I just hope you don't take too long." he replied.

"Wow, you are such a supportive boyfriend, hun."

"I noted your sarcasm."

* * *

A few hours later...

"You know, I'd say that you're better off dressing like Ygritte from Game of Thrones." Riley pointed out as he munched on a hotdog sandwich. Sadly for him, that wasn't really the case.

In reality, she was in a pirate outfit that reminded him of Captain Scarlett. Scratch that. She WAS dressed as Captain Scarlett, minus the peg leg and hook hand, and at the same time, it was green in color and she was holding a flintlock and cutlass prop.

"Sadly for you, this is the reality you're facin', hun." Becky replied as she straightened her hat. She suddenly pulled out her phone and took a selfie with Riley and his half eaten hotdog in the background. She posted the picture on her Twitter and typed:

 _Early Halloween with my BF RealGhostMav! #BelieveintheShield_

"You know people won't trend that hash tag anymore just because we keep posting it." Riley told her.

Sadly for him, Becky already went over to the studio and started her photoshoot. He sighed and continued to eat his hotdog while waiting for her to finish.

* * *

Another few hours later...

They were finally on the road to Kansas. Becky was a little too busy looking at the results of her photoshoot, and Riley tried his hardest not to look at her phone. She looked damn sexy in that damn pirate costume.

"Becky, if you don't stop looking at those pictures, don't blame me if I cause an accident." he said.

"I should send these to the other Horsewomen." she said as she put her phone down and took out a bag of Irish crisps.

"I'm sure Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley will create some heat on social media with those pics." Riley told her. "Where will those pics go anyway?"

"Online and on some magazines. Heard many others are doing Halloween photoshoots as well."

"They're acting like Breezy, speaking of which, what else can we expect of that guy's supermodel gimmick? No doubt the guy's dressed as Prince Charming, or probably Gaston." the British American couldn't help but chuckle.


End file.
